1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smoke evacuation systems used in electrosurgical systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods of connecting filters in smoke evacuation systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
As is known to those skilled in the art, modern surgical techniques typically employ radio frequency (RF) power to cut tissue and coagulate bleeding encountered in performing surgical procedures. Such electrosurgery is widely used and offers many advantages including the use of a single surgical instrument for both cutting and coagulation. A monopolar electrosurgical generator system has an active electrode, such as in the form of an electrosurgical instrument having a hand piece and a conductive electrode or tip, which is applied by the surgeon to the patient at the surgical site to perform surgery and a return electrode to connect the patient back to the generator.
The electrode or tip of the electrosurgical instrument is small at the point of contact with the patient to produce an RF current with a high current density in order to produce a surgical effect of cutting or coagulating tissue through cauterization. The return electrode carries the same RF signal provided to the electrode or tip of the electrosurgical instrument, after it passes through the patient, thus providing a path back to the electrosurgical generator.
Electrosurgical instruments communicate electrical energy to a target tissue of a patient to cut the tissue and/or cauterize blood vessels within and/or near the target tissue. This cutting and cauterization result in smoke released into the air that can be unpleasant and/or obstructive of the view of a practitioner. Many electrosurgical systems may therefore employ a smoke evacuation system that captures the resulting smoke and directs it through a filter and exhaust port, away from practitioners and/or patients.
Smoke evacuation systems typically comprise a pump and a filter. The pump creates suction that draws smoke through a vacuum tube into the filter. A vacuum tube may terminate at the hand piece that includes the electrode tip so that the smoke is sucked in at the hand piece. Other electrosurgical systems may include separate hand pieces that are used to suck the smoke into the system. The smoke travels to the filter via a vacuum tube and offensive smells are filtered out as the smoke moves through the filter. Filtered air may then exit the smoke evacuation system as exhaust.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.